


Bound in Trust

by ShadowSpires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Rex helps Cody resettle himself after a disastrous mission for the 212th. He gets some unexpected but not entirely unwelcome help.
  Cody’s head is thrown back, eyes closed, teeth clenching and releasing on the rope gag wound between his teeth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bondage porn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230983) by Morn-Art. 



Cody’s head is thrown back, eyes closed, teeth clenching and releasing on the rope gag wound between his teeth. He struggles to keep breathing in something other than a desperate, whining pant, every breath tightening and releasing the ropes bound around him. His tongue works at the small knot pressed behind his teeth. Not to remove it, just to _feel_ it. The taste of the rope that so rarely comes into play drives him higher and higher.  
   
His thighs and abs are just beginning to tremble from holding himself in this position. His weight is entirely balanced on his toes and where the hard line of the top of the chair back digs into him. He can feel it where the rope presses against his ankles, his wrists, his biceps, binding him in place and preventing him from moving further. 

   
He leans harder back against the chair, pressing a few of the lines of soft rope that crisscross his chest and back deeper into his skin. The shift makes him fight for his balance, but the deep chuckle and firm grasp on his thigh, the supporting arm wound beneath him, lets him relax into it, secure in the knowledge that Rex won’t let him fall. 

   
Rex is on his knees at his side, two fingers deep, slick and _moving._ It is not even prep for anything, just _working_ him until he can’t think, can’t see, all he can do is thrust up against it, hold himself open for it. Has to keep himself up, arched away from the chair, the only points of contact the chair back against his shoulder blades, and the front edge of the chair’s seat pressed just above the backs of his knees. His abs strain to keep him in this position, muscles fighting to stay tensed so Rex can keep his fingers inside him, two fingers feeling like a _fist_ from the way this position clenches his body down on them. He holds the position steady, though. There is nothing Cody wants less than to lose one fragment of Rex’s touch on his skin, from within him.  
   
Rex’s eyes had been so dark, the pleasure so deep, as he carefully, slowly, wound each length of rope around Cody’s body. He’d let the soft material drag across Cody’s skin, making him shiver, and _talking_ the entire time about how amazing Cody looked like this. About what he was going to do to him, how he was going to work him up until nothing existed in the world except for Rex, and what Rex could do to him, for him.  
   
And he had.  
   
It’s a strain, but it is such a purely _physical_ strain that it encompasses him, drives away all thought. He is safe, completely encased in the feeling of the bite of the rope against his skin as his muscles bulge and flex against them. The feel of the hot damp heat of Rex’s mouth around the head of his cock, as he goes back to sucking, licking, teasing Cody until he thinks he will lose his mind. Nothing exists but the feel of the press and twist of Rex’s fingers inside of him, relentless, slick and hot.  
   
Then the door opens behind Cody.  
   
Rex’s head comes up with a snarl, turning to look at whoever had _dared_ to interrupt them with such impunity. His left hand goes from being a supporting and grounding presence on Cody’s thigh, to reaching for the knife he has placed within reach on the ground, just in case. It was _supposed_ to be to free Cody quickly if necessary.   It would also work to gut whoever had interrupted them.  
   
Cody had been almost beyond thought with pleasure a mere second ago, but now he is tense, and it’s a _bad_ tension, locking up muscles that had been lose with pleasure. Rex slides the fingers of his right hand out of Cody before there is any chance of damage. His head is coming up sluggishly, feet settling down to recenter his balance, but keeping tension on the ropes around his ankles, so they are easier for Rex to slice through.  
   
Rex’s eyes laser past Cody, and he places a gentling hand on the plane of Cody’s stomach at the sight of the pair at the open door.  
   
The knot just above Cody’s bully button presses into his palm, and the cold blade of the knife now resting in that hand draws shivers from Cody even as it acts as reassurance that right now, Rex has the situation under control. He will do whatever is necessary, and all Cody has to do is trust. Cody’s trust in Rex has never been a question, and he lets himself ease down from the fight response the interruption had roused, though he struggles to eliminate it entirely, to find again that space where nothing but Rex mattered.  
   
They are not a threat, though Rex may still gut them. It took him an _hour_ to work the bad-tension out of Cody, and he can feel all of his hard work coming undone beneath his hands even as he eases Cody down to sit fully on the chair, and stands to face these interlopers.  
   
Fives is standing in the doorway with open appreciation on his face, but a desperate sort of hunger in his eyes. Echo is trying to pull him back out of the bedroom doorway, a crimson flush on his cheeks even as he seems unable to keep his eyes from drinking in the bare lines of Rex’s body, the parts of Cody he can see.  
   
“Fives, Echo,” Rex says, keeping his voice even through a massive effort of will, leaning the length of his side against Cody’s, maintaining contact. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”  
   
Cody relaxes a bit at the touch, at their names, at knowing who it is behind him, invading this space with his mate.  
   
Echo shivers at Rex’s tone, and Fives echoes it, a flush climbing onto the later’s cheeks.  
   
“We got back early,” Fives says, taking a bold step into the room. He stops immediately at Rex’s growl, tipping his head to the side respectfully. His fingers flick ‘We heard about the 212th’ at Rex, and that he has the sense not to say it aloud wins him back a few of the points he tossed out an airlock by not immediately apologizing and retreating.  
   
Rex supposes he can’t fault them for entering in the first place. They have the entrance code, have for months, as they slide seemingly organically from companionship to intimacy. The two younger vode have been spending more and more of their free time here, and the four of them have essentially been sharing Cody’s quarters for weeks. Rex did not think to lock it against even them, since he didn’t expect them back from their mission for another week.  
   
‘We were worried,’ Echo’s hands tell him from the doorway, the closed door to the corridor behind him, the light in the tiny receiving room of Cody’s quarters haloing around him.  
   
“You both look amazing,” Fives says, voice reverential, fingers twitching at his sides like he’s trying to keep himself from reaching out and touching. That’s a few more points; for rushing back from their mission, and doubtless leaving gratuitous destruction in their wake. For not singling out one of them. For not assuming his touch would be welcome.  
   
Rex bares his teeth at him anyway, in something only barely resembling a smile, resettling the knife in his hands.  
   
Some of the heat slides out of Fives’ expression, edging towards solemn. ‘We thought he was dead.’ Fives’ hands say, pain lining his eyes. Too close to Rex’s own pain, his own fear for an endless hour before the battered remnants of the 212th dragged themselves back to camp. ‘When the news came across the radio it said the 212th was completely decimated. We got the official report on the way back, but-’ 

Echo takes the step forward from the doorway to match Fives, hand falling on his shoulder and indirectly stilling the signing that grew more and more agitated as Fives continued.  
   
“We can leave, if you like,” he says clearly, gaze steady on Rex’s, though his gaze flicks to Cody long enough include him in the decision. “But we would like to stay.”  
   
Rex tips his gaze down to meet Cody’s eyes.  
   
They have talked before, about the possibility of the younger vode joining them sexually. As they twine themselves more and more into their lives, their presence somehow unobtrusive, welcome for all it’s newness, it has felt pleasantly inevitable; the easy progression deeper into intimacy. But it was not supposed to be _today,_ not supposed to be _like this._  
   
There is a a knit in Cody’s brows, but his erection has not flagged, and he is looking at Rex with a clear, steady gaze. Rex wants to curse the lifetime of battle readiness that so quickly cleared the haze Cody had allowed himself to fall into, all for trust of Rex. He cannot, because it has carried his mate safely through the war until now, to be here with him. He can still regret the necessity.  
   
He slides back to his knees at Cody’s side, laying the knife on the ground and gently sliding the loop at one end of the gag off of the knot that had been securing it. Equally gently he pulls it from between Cody’s teeth, fingers of his left hand soothing across the slight redness at the corners of Cody’s mouth.  
   
“Is that okay?” He asks his mate, voice low, only for Cody’s ears, ignoring the ARCs for the moment. If Cody says no, if Cody even hesitates, Rex will have the other two out of the room before they can blink. “Do you want them to stay?”  
   
He will accept nothing less than clear verbal confirmation for this. _None_ of them deserve less than that.  
   
The four of them are still finding their way together, finding the ways they fit, sliding slowly from intimacy to sexuality. Rex knows Cody would not have chosen for their first sexual interaction to be when he was so vulnerable. It would not have been Rex’s choice, either, but now they have seen them like this, are a part of this, and there is no going back from that. Rex will not have anything that happens from here contain even shred of uncertainty, for any of their sakes.  
   
Fives and Echo are practically pleading for the opportunity to reassure themselves physically that Cody is okay, but if Cody is not comfortable with this, Rex will cheerfully exile them to the outer room. They can content themselves with snuggling later, after a harsh talk about boundaries. If Cody is, this might be an opportunity to settle them _all_ one step closer together.  
   
Cody looks at him, still bound. That he _is_ still bound nearly answers Rex’s question for him. The line of rope in his hands needs only a solid yank and the bonds around his hands will unravel, but instead he remains. The sad, solemn look in his eyes tells Rex that he read something of the truth of their presence in their silences, despite not being able to read their signing. Rex chokes down his frustration. The point was to distract Cody from that, not shove it in his face. Though the other two could be one hell of a distraction.  
   
Fives and Echo are practically holding their breath behind Cody. The next moment, everything that will follow, it all hangs entirely on Cody’s word, Cody’s decision, as ultimately everything this night has.  
   
“Yes,” Cody says, finally, the weight of the a decision deeply contemplated in his words, loud enough for the other two to hear. “They can stay.”  
   
Fives lets out a huge breath, taking another step towards Cody. Rex has a hand flung out to stop him, rising to his feet again in one smooth movement even before Cody twitches at the sound behind him.  
   
For all that Cody is willing, they are still an unknown like this. In any other situation Cody would rise happily to that challenge, would meet Fives head on, but that is not the situation that the ARC have encountered, whether they know it or not. That approach is not going to work, tonight. Cody is not in the right space for it, and neither is Rex. What’s more, it will not achieve Rex’s goal of taking Cody completely out of his head.  
   
The only way they can stay, the only way this will truly work, is if they place themselves as completely in Rex’s hands as Cody is, to redress the imbalance they inadvertently created.  
   
“You have two options.” Rex tells them, trying to keep his opinion either way out of his voice. “You will leave and wait for us outside, or you will place yourselves entirely in my hands for the night. You would have two rules. If I ask you to do anything you are not comfortable with you will tell me immediately, and if you touch Cody in a single way I do not explicitly instruct, I will remove the offending limb myself. Is that clear?”  
   
They nod mutely, both of their eyes wide.  
   
Rex looks at them, meets their gazes firmly, and presents them their options without equivocating, voice dropping into a rumble. “Then get out, or _strip_ and _get on your knees.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made.

No one moves for a long moment, and Rex is afraid that he’s scared them off. Maybe it would be better. If they leave now, they would have a chance to talk this through more thoroughly. Maybe have a chance to engage them with the more common side of their sexuality, either first or only.  

If this doesn’t scare them away entirely.

Then Echo’s hands go to the latches on his chest plate, and he lets it fall to the ground with a solid _thunk._ Fives starts at the sound, his wide, dark, hungry eyes pulled away from Rex to Echo, who continues stripping. Fives grins broadly and joins him, their armor collecting rapidly in two piles.

Rex lets the pleased smile soften his face, glad that this is their decision, despite everything.

“Good,” he purrs, and he watches his voice shiver through Cody, who is already letting himself fall back into soft fog. He trusts Rex completely, and his trust in their two little brothers is equally without reservation, though not as deeply ingrained yet.

Rex leaves the gag out, unhooking the other side and setting it aside. He won’t have Cody gagged for this, not with two unknowns involved. His fingers run through Cody’s hair, skritching his nails along his scalp until he is nearly purring, leaning his head to rest trustingly against Rex’s hip. He strokes strong fingers down to trace along where one loop of the rope winds around the back of Cody’s neck, following the other ends of the loop down to where they meet at Cody’s sternum. Touching, tracing scars; alternating between the bite of nail, the scrape of callous, and the  gentle press of fingers against sensitive spots. Slowly working his mate back up as their partners strip, not focusing on them, not this time, not sure what their comfort levels are, but having to trust they are alright being naked in this situation, or they would have told him, per rule one.

Cody presses into his hands, straining up against the bonds, partly seeking more contact, partly to _feel_ them holding him fast. They are extension of Rex’s will and intent, and they do not give. He hums approvingly, but doesn’t take advantage of the removal of the gag to speak.

When Rex hears the shift in sound near the door go from the removal of armor to the removal of their blacks, he glances up at them. Beautiful vods. Now bare and eager, they respond immediately when he frees a hand from Cody’s skin to direct them to a spot at Cody’s right. Well within Cody’s line of sight, but it is just out of touching distance. He meant rule number two, and he would hate to have to enforce it.

Though he did not watch them undress, he joins Cody in watching them as they move to where he directed them. Two sets of appreciative eyes watch the younger vods, and Rex meets Fives’ cocky smile and confident strut with a smirk. They are both bulkier than he is, a result of their ARC training, but Echo’s lines are a bit leaner than Fives’. He has more power in his legs than his arms and moves with a dancer’s surety more than Fives’ brawler’s stride.

They are both beautifully sculptured pictures of maleness. Rex has seen them both naked before, of course, but there is a difference between the casual nakedness they all experience around each other, and being bare like this. Now, the intent and lust and affection are so heavy in the room it feels like it should haze the air.

They have seen Cody and he both naked as well, and yet Rex will treasure forever the memory of them getting their first good look at Cody like this. Fives actually licks his lips, and Echo bites his own, a flash of white teeth in the dim light of the room, pressing into full lips.

Cody is the biggest of all of them, and the power sits coiled in him, bulging against the lines of black Rex has wound around him. Held in check for the moment only by Rex’s command, and Cody’s desire to follow that command.

“Kneel,” Rex repeats when they reach the indicated spot, though Echo is already folding to his knees. He sees the flash of rebellion in Fives eyes, and holds his gaze, unyielding.

_Oh no, pup. Not this time._

Some other time Rex would be glad to meet that rebellion and see who came out on top. Not this time. This time Fives will bend to Rex’s will or he will leave. This is too important a moment, and _they_ chose to interject themselves into it.

Fives keeps his eyes locked to Rex as he folds to his knees, saying without words that he is only doing so because he _chooses_ to, not because Rex ordered him to.

Oh little brother. He doesn’t understand at all.

Of _course_ it is only because he chooses to.

That’s okay. Rex doesn’t need understanding for tonight. He only needs obedience.

He isn’t going to be pushing either of _them_ very hard, only at most using them to push Cody back to that unthinking place. This may never become a thing they do with Fives, and it doesn’t have to be.

He will still be welcome with them.

Rex will make sure he understands. Later. After he has worked Cody mindless with pleasure, driven the tension and the second-guessing, and the grief away for the moment, and settled him back into his own skin.

They will _all_ need to talk, but later.

“Very good,” he tells them anyway, letting his pleased praise shine in his voice. Echo gives him a bright smile in response, settling his hands on his thighs, relaxing down to sit on his heels, and yes. He understands a little more, Rex thinks.

Rex leaves them there for a moment and turns back to Cody, checking in to make sure he is still okay with this. He gets a nod and a quirk of the lips that manages to call him a mother hen without words.   Rex ducks in to kiss those lips softly before he reaches for another length of the rope coiled out of the way by the chair.

He lets it’s soft length pool and slide against Cody’s skin as he uncoils it. The knot in the middle presses in against Cody’s belly button as Rex slides each end under the lines that bracket Cody’s hips. The tug on those lines tightens the ones that frame his swollen cock at the same time. Cody bucks up against the feeling, and Rex pinches sharply at his hip in reprimand.

Cody moans, not quite yet riding the edge again, where pleasure and pain blurs together, but inching closer to it as Rex winds him back up. He stills himself anyway, letting Rex pull the rope through, slowly enough not to abrade his skin, fast enough that Cody can _feel_ it.

Rex winds the rope through the slats at the back on the chair, effectively binding Cody’s hips in place. He draws together the two ends of that rope under the seat of the chair, brings them forward, and splits them again, weaves each end around one of Cody’s legs, knee to ankle. Patterns emerge as he takes his time winding intricate designs in black against against bronze skin. He enjoys immensely hearing Cody’s breath quicken as he touches and caresses along the way, leaving kisses and nips on every inch of skin he can reach. Revels in the sound of two sets of breathing speeding up off to his left, the occasional moan when Cody gives a full body flex against the restraints. More often than he normally does when it’s just Rex, and the blond tips his head up to see a shadow of a smirk on Cody’s lips at the near inaudible but heartfelt curse Fives whispers when Cody arches his back away from the chair back, rippling his abdominal muscles in a slow, deliberate wave that draws attention to his powerful thighs and the hard, still leaking cock rising from between them.

Rex hides a smirk of his own at his mate’s blatant display in a bite to one of those thighs as he finishes off the last of his knots, leaving Cody’s lower half bound near motionless to the chair.

They both know that the first knot in easy reach of Cody at the back of the chair is a simple release. Even with the added lengths, Cody can free himself in a matter of moments.

They both also know that he won’t. If he wants out, he will say “Kamino” and Rex will free him immediately. They haven’t lived this long by leaving things to chance, however.

A solid tug and Cody’s hands can be free in a blink. Two swipes of the knife secured to the back of the chair, and he can get himself free in less than 10 seconds. They know, they tested it, had to before either of them could relax into this.

He trails his fingers up along the patterns of the ropes. He starts at Cody’s ankles, climbing to run teasing fingers along the rope that press into the sensitive skin at the bowl of Cody’s hip. Moving from Cody’s groin, up along his sides, and provoking shivers as his hands slide up his sides, tracing scars highlighted and bisected by the ropes. Rex’s eyes follow the path of his fingers, and then further. Looking up at Cody’s face he finds him looking back, gaze soft the way it normally is only when they are alone. He is very aware of Echo and Fives also seeing this expression on his mate’s face, and yet that only makes him feel warmer, pride swelling that Cody can be so open like this with them here. That is a good sign.

Rex turns his head, resting his cheek on Cody’s firm thigh, looking at Fives and Echo contemplatively. Now that he’s got them here, he’s having to rewrite his entire plan for the evening.

It’s not a bad thing, not at all. Just different, especially with unknowns in the mix.

Echo looks… calm. He is clear eyed, but also settled, watching them quietly, with the kind of tranquil grace that tells Rex he would be content to wait there all night, as long as he could keep watching them. As long as he could keep *knowing* with the evidence of his eyes and his ears, that they are all okay.

Fives looks ready to jump out of his skin, all coiled energy and a predator’s patience. He’ll wait, but not for much longer. Rex rolls his eyes just slightly, but he sees where Fives’ gaze is focused. Oh yes, that will work nicely.

“Cody and I have wondered, Fives,” Rex begins, tucking his fingers beneath the newly added rope and testing their give, ensuring that nothing is too tight, or too loose. Nothing that will reduce circulation, but tight enough to restrict, to hold Cody fast and safe. “If your mouth is as good at other things as it is at getting you in trouble.”

Rex keeps his eyes on Fives as he turns his head just the slightest bit to lick a hot stripe up the length of Cody’s erection, leaving no uncertainty in what he is asking of Fives.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, it is,” Echo murmurs wickedly, eyes hot as he watches, leaning into Fives' side the slightest bit to get a better view. His words end up half buried in Cody’s moan at the the hot soft press of Rex's tongue against his cock, tracing up the vein decorating the underside, alike and yet different from his own. 

That reaction deserves a reward, Rex decides abruptly, attention zeroing back in on his mate as that priceless noise washes over him. He reaches the tip and flicks his tongue along the slit before closing his lips around the head of Cody's cock and suckling in gentle pulses until Cody's hips are straining in time with the soft pressure, pressing against the ropes binding him to the chair, Rex's name and soft pleas falling from his lips in a hoarse tumble while Rex keeps his eyes on Fives. 

"Rex, cyare, please, _kriff,_ your _mouth,_ so hot, so soft, more, please —" 

And every word Cody says, every desperate sound, winds Fives up further and further, his breath coming in pants, leaning forward towards them, need and desire carved into his expression. Rex digs his fingers under the rope at Cody’s hips and _twists,_ jerking the bonds tighter in a biting kiss of rope against tender skin and relishing the way Cody’s words taper off in a choked cry that shudders through Echo and Fives in turn. 

Rex sucks hard for a moment before pulling off with a soft pop, untwisting the rope and reaching up to pet along Cody’s sides with firm, steady hands at the noise of distress that falls from him at the loss of Rex’s mouth on him. 

“ _Udessi_ , _ner’_ ika,” Rex purrs. “I’ve got you. I’ll give you everything you want. You’re being so good for me. You can be good for a little while longer, can’t you?” He nuzzles into the soft skin at the crease of Cody’s thigh, relishing the needy whine is gets him, the “Rex, _please_!” 

Rex looks up, stares straight into Cody’s golden eyes as he looks down at him, blown nearly black with desire. His mate is so _beautiful_ like this, open and willingly in his hands, and for a moment all Rex wants is to take Cody back in his mouth, to tip him over the edge and watch him shatter and go boneless, feel him fall apart under his hands and mouth. Cody can obviously see the moment of indecision, and _calculation_ slides back through the haze of pleasure. 

Oh no. 

Another night, they will play that game, and see who comes out on top. Not tonight. 

That decides him. Rex slowly sinks his teeth into the sensitive skin under his lips, increasing the pressure as he keeps his gaze locked, feeling Cody’s muscle twitch and spasm under the pressure, feeling him struggling against the bonds, unable to move enough to get away, or press closer, looking like he can’t decide which one he _wants_. Rex continues, not breaking eye contact, not relenting until Cody surrenders to his control again; throws his head back with a deep groan, panting but easy again, letting the bonds Rex put him in hold him fast, letting his legs fall open against the ropes, accepting the pain and the pleasure. 

Rex pulls away reluctantly, licking over the imprint of his teeth in the thick dense muscle at the inside of Cody’s thigh. Cody is going to feel that every time he moves for _days,_ and Rex is _entirely_ pleased. 

“Well, Fives?” Rex asks, still kneeling before Cody and completely in control of the situation. He laps lazily over the bite, then blows gently on the damp skin, again and again, as Cody shivers with every round of hot-wet-cold. Rex hasn’t _quite_ broken skin, but it was a near thing, and the white imprint of teeth is slowly filling with red as the blood returns. He keeps his hands running along all the available skin spread out before him, playing between the ropes, the sensation of skin-rope-skin under his hands intoxicating. The mirror-memory of what it feels like to _be_ bound, of Cody’s hands firm and confident on his skin, only guides his touch with more precision. “You must be good, then, if Echo is willing to back that up.” 

“I can prove it,” Fives rasps, but doesn’t move yet from where Rex put him. _Fantastic vod._

Rex shifts to skritching his nails along the diamonds of skin on the inside of Cody’s thighs, making his mate press into the feeling, a smallest shift before his binds stop him, pulling tight against bronze skin. He was still so unmarked except for the one reddening bite, and the silvered scars running under the bite of rope. Rex was sure they would fix that by the end of the night, give him more than the few lonely, scattered marks sucked into his skin, or pressed in by eager fingers. 

"I’m sure you _can_. Would you _like_ to come closer, _Fiv’ika_?” He asks, differentiating the two. “Close enough to smell him, to taste him? He tastes so _good, vod’ika._ He’s so ready to come, dripping with it. He was so close when you walked in. Another moment and he would have been _gone._ He’s still so close. It probably wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. I was ready to take him over that edge, finally. Well, take him over it for the first time tonight, at least.“ 

Cody’s breath hitches again, a pleading sound, a pleasing one, echoing in his chest. 

“Now, though?” Rex continues, merciless. "Now I think we’ll stretch it out a bit more.” 

“Rex,” Cody moans, a protest, a plea, an acquiescence. 

“Shhhh, love,” Rex says, turning away from Fives’ desperate eyes to look back up at Cody, dark smile and depthless love in his eyes. “I’ll take care of you, and Fives is going to help me. I think he owes you an apology, after all, for interrupting. He’s going to come over here, and kneel right where I am, and get his mouth on you. His mouth gets him in so much trouble, it’ll be good to see him put it to another use. And our _vod’ika_ says he’s just as good at oral as he is at getting himself in trouble, so he must be _spectacular_. Besides, you’ve never been sucked off by anyone with facial hair like his before. Wouldn’t you like to find out how it feels?" 

“Yes,” Cody moans, eyes nearly black, turning his head from Rex enough to look at Fives, to direct the answer at him. “Yes, please, Rex. _Fives_.” 

Fives _shudders_ at his name, said like that, coming from his _Commander_ dripping with desire. He twitches like he wants to move, but _stays_ , glancing at Rex. 

“Good,” Rex says, letting his own pleasure ring in his voice and stuffing down the hunger at the flush that darts over Fives’ cheeks at the words.   
  
_Not yet_ , he reminds himself firmly. _Not tonight_. 

“Very good,” Rex says again. He grins a sharp-toothed grin at Fives in response to the shred of defiance he still sees in his eyes, for all his obedience, his sweet acquiescence as he manages to stay where Rex put him so far, nails digging into his own skin where they rest on his knees. His own cock is hard, rising eagerly in his lap and Rex is so very pleased with him for not touching himself, even if that hadn’t been part of his instructions. 

“You heard him, Fives,” Rex says. “You’ve been very, very good so far, and now Cody wants to feel your mouth on him. Are going going to do that for us, vod’ika?”   
  
He had to check in, make sure Fives was still with them, still wanted this. Not that he thought he was going to have to worry about that, but Fives hadn’t played with them yet, didn’t look like he’d _ever_ played like this, and Rex needed to be sure. 

“Please,” Fives says, sounding halfway to blissed, and Rex grins. Still very much with them. 

“Very good, Fives. But remember, if you want to touch him with those hands of yours,” Rex rumbles, keeping his voice down in the register that always works such _wonders_ on his partners. “You’ll have to _ask me for permission.”_

Fives finally looks away from Cody at that, looks at Rex, nearly panting, locked in place, and Rex’s voice takes a ring of command when he demands: " _Do you understand,_ Fives?" 

_“Yessir,”_ Fives breathes. 

“Then _come,”_ Rex orders, voice dark and deep. Cody keens at the order, shuddering all over, hips jerking futilely, seeking just an _ounce_ more sensation against his cock to follow one interpretation of that order. Rex pets across his working stomach as he pants for breath. “Oh, not you, love,” he tells him, voice a croon. “Beautiful as you are like this. Not yet. Not until Fives has made a _thorough_ apology for his rudeness.” 

Rex stands swiftly then and turns to catch Fives by the back of the neck just before he reaches them, nearly staggering in his haste and desire. The captain pulls the ARC into a kiss, fierce and demanding, leaving no option but surrender. Not that Fives doesn’t try his luck. Rex would be disappointed if he hadn’t. He knows his vod’ika, after all. 

Fives kisses back with determination and skill, and his hands come up to grip Rex’s shoulders, kneading strongly, before one trails up the back of Rex’s own neck — and _kriff_ that does feel good, Fives has talented _hands_ too, he’s glad he was already planning on letting Cody get his fill of them — before the other slides down his back, tracing the muscles, and circles around his waist, pulling them fully into contact, skin against skin, and the hot hard line of Fives’ cock presses into his own, pleasure sweeping through his nerves as Fives also trails teasing fingernails along the lines of Rex’s hip bone. 

Rex allows it, leans into the touches, the contact. His pleased hum vibrates against Fives’ lips. It feels good, and he’ll never hesitate to let him know that. Not unless it is against his orders, and Fives’ orders are, after all, only not to touch _Cody._

After a moment Rex tightens his grip on the back of Fives’ neck anyway though, buries a hand in his hair and tightens both grips until Fives submits to the kiss with a choked, muffled sound that can’t decide if it is pleasure or pain, digging his fingers into Rex’s hip and shoulder in a way that makes the blond hum, pleased, as he kisses him thoroughly until they are both panting lightly. 

“So good,” Rex comments, voice full of pleased, praising pride when he pulls Fives’ head back away from him by his thick, full hair. “You’re being so good for me, Fives. And your mouth _is_ very good _vod’ika,_ just like I thought it would be. Excellent.” He leans back into Fives to rub his cheek against Fives’ chin, controlling the motion entirely with his grip on the younger clone’s hair and neck. “And Cody, his beard is _very_ interesting. I think you’ll like it. The texture of it on your balls as he takes you deep, the brush of it against your cock, almost too harsh to stand.” 

Cody _whines,_ overwhelmed, straining against the ropes, straining for contact. Soon, soon. 

Fives moans in answer to the words, to the desire in Cody’s voice, desire for _him._ It reverberates in the space between them, and Rex kisses him again, speaks against his lips, but loud enough for all of them to hear. “He’s so physical, Fives. You wouldn’t know it, normally. He’s usually so controlled, so contained, but he adores the feel of different textures on his skin. Soft,” Rex nuzzles a line along Fives’ cheek with his nose. “Rough,” He scrapes his own slight stubble against Five’s cheek. “Smooth. It all drives him wild, drives him deeper into pleasure.” 

Rex leans in closer to whisper into Fives ear, hot breath fanning over his cheek. "He’s still _thinking_ , Fives. You can see it in his eyes. Still calculating, watching, assessing. I want him _mindless_ , _vod'ika_ . I almost had him there. Can you help me get him back? Do you think you can do that for me, with this lovely mouth of yours?" 

Rex releases his grip on Fives’ hair to press a thumb against Fives’ lips. Those are the fingers he had been working over Cody’s cock. Precum still clings sticky on his thumb as he traces it along the kiss-swollen line of Fives’ lips. He pulls Five mouth open just slightly, pressing into the swollen bottom lip enough to part them. Fives pulls his thumb into his mouth with a hungry sound, teeth nipping, tongue running circles, exploring the whirls of Rex’s fingerprints, the crease of skin at the first knuckle. Sucking the traces of Cody off Rex’s skin. 

Rex’s eyes go nearly black, and he presses his thumb deeper, presses the pad against Fives’ tongue, and he just _takes_ it, teasing the crease at the base of Rex’s thumb with the tip of his tongue, setting his teeth in just the slightest bit, lips moving, closing to provide suction. Rex’s other fingers curl around Fives’ chin, his other hand comes up to cup the back of Fives’ head. sliding it in and out of his mouth slowly, letting Fives work. Fives mouth is hot, but his eyes are _burning_ , sweet suction, and so much _weight_ in his eyes as he watches him, body pressing in against him, hips shifting, rutting the hot length of their cocks together. 

“Do you remember the rules?” Rex asks, voice hoarse and _hungry_ , but still even, still completely in command of himself. Of the situation. Of them. Loud enough for Echo to hear, to make sure, now, with Fives against him and half way to wrecked, with Echo’s breathing growing heavy, squirming minutely in place, that they still understood. 

“Don’t touch him,” Fives croaks out reluctantly when Rex pulls his thumb from his mouth, swiping his tongue across his slightly swollen lips, tasting the traces of Rex’s skin. 

His voice is hoarse, hurting, like the order is a wound, like it _hurts._

_Hunger_ pools in Rex, clenching desire in his gut as he resists the urge to _take_ ; to take everything Fives is, _break_ it and _shelter_ it, and help him build himself up again, give him back _everything_ Rex is capable of, until he never sounds like that again. 

_Not yet,_ he cautions himself. _Not yet. Maybe not ever. Focus on tonight, then ask about more later._

“Aht,” Rex shushes him instead, soft scold, kissing him again, gently this time: soft presses of lips until some of the tension falls out of Fives, until he melts deeper against Rex, tucks his face into his neck. Rex pets down his back, accepting the change in mood and giving Fives the space he needed until the younger vod was practically purring against him again. Rex kept an eye on Cody, but his mate was watching them with banked hunger and a predator’s patience. Rex smirked at him, and _pressed_ into the base of Fives’ spine, relishing the moan it got him, vibrating against his neck. 

"That’s rule two, _vod’ika,_ ” Rex corrected eventually. “And it’s if you touch Cody ‘in a single way I do not explicitly instruct.’ So you’re gonna just prove to me how good you are at following orders, hmm?” Rex hummed, digging in and stroking over Fives’ back and sides, and stroking over a newly discovered hot spot low on his hip. “And _vod’ika_ ?" Rex lowers his voice just for Fives, pressing their cheeks together. “I do love and trust you, Fives, but Cody is my _riduur_ . Today was horrific, as you know. I thought we lost him, and he lost nearly an entire company. He’s vulnerable like this, and not just physically. So I’m completely serious. For now that means your mouth. Otherwise, ask first. Understand?” 

Fives nods against him and Rex pets down his back again, lingering over soft skin. He neither stopped at or skipped over Fives’ scars, simply treating them as part of the ARC, as they were, no more or less remarkable than the unmarked skin. When he loft marks of his own, or Cody did, those he would treat with more weight than simply a part of their lives. 

“Very, very good,” Rex purrs. 

"Now, that’s important,” Rex raises his voice again enough for Echo to hear. “But so is rule one. Do you remember that one?” 

“Tell you if we don’t want something,” Fives says against his neck, cocky confidence nearly restored by Rex’s easy praise and contact. He’s already mouthing at the side of the Captain’s neck, scraping teeth against his skin, dragging his beard against Rex’s skin, the rasp sparking sensation down his spine, reddening the skin. 

“Impatient brat,” Rex says fondly, tangling his fingers into Five’s hair to pull him back, away from his neck. Fives goes easily, moving in his grasp so _sweetly,_ and Rex barely resists the urge continue to move him, to drop him to his knees right there and test out his mouth for himself before he sends him on to Cody, or to return the favor, to lean forward and sink teeth into the meat of Five’s neck. Leave his mark, red and purpling where his neck meets his shoulder, deep enough that it will last _days_ , and perfectly placed so the top of his pauldron will _press_ against it and remind him of Rex’s teeth with every movement. He resists. Barely. “Close enough. Echo?” 

“If you ask us to do anything we aren’t comfortable with, tell you immediately,” Echo responds, almost verbatim, and Rex grins over at him. 

“Wonderful, Echo,” He says, pleased at the happy grin that gets him, and coaxes Fives away from him. “Alright, Fives. Go get him.” 


End file.
